1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to sterilized disposable drapes for enshrouding operating microscopes and their support arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,791 of D. L. Walchle, et al, discloses a microscope drape which is fabricated from a thin, transparent, relatively expensive sterilizable copolymer film which is capable of withstanding the temperatures induced by the illuminating lamp of an operating microscope, said drape being adapted to completely house an operating microscope including its support arm, whereby heated air cannot escape from the interior of the drape except through the open end thereof which is located remote from the microscope and the operating zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,720, of H. T. Treace discloses a microscope drape which is fabricated from thin, sterilizable, flexible sheet material which is adversely affected by the temperatures developed by the illuminating lamp of an operating microscope. The drape includes exhaust port means 77 in the upper portion of the drape through which heated air from the interior of the drape is exhausted upwardly of the microscope directly into the operating zone. The said exhaust port is fitted with a disk-like mass 85 of open-cell foam-plastic material which permits a free outward flow of heated air from the interior of the microscope drape and provides baffle or screen means for excluding dust and foreign matter from the interior of the envelope from escaping into the room. The open-cell foam plastic material 85 also provides a surface against which the operating instruments may be wiped to quickly clean same. The exhaust of heated air outwardly through said open-cell material will distribute whatever spores, germs or the like are wiped onto its outer surface directly into the operating zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,450 of W. I. Terhune discloses a metallic U-shaped heat baffle 11 which is secured to the head assembly of an operating microscope adjacent the lamp housing thereof for preventing a drape fabricated from thin film from contacting the lamp housing or other lamp-heated portions of the microscope. The inner surface of the U-shaped baffle is preferably coated with insulating means in the form of thick foam plastic material 69 69' and 71 adhesively secured thereto. A microscope-encompassing drape is provided with an open, non-obstructed exhaust port grommet 49 in the upper portion thereof for exhausting heated air from the interior of the drape directly into the operating zone of the operating room, immediately above the operating microscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,477 of J. L. Geraci discloses a microscope drape which is fabricated from thin, transparent sterilizable film, similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,791 supra, wherein the drape includes a flexible, resilient, distortable lens housing which is adapted to snugly receive the objective lens ring of the objective lens of an operating microscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,118 of J. L. Geraci discloses a microscope drape fabricated from a very thin, transparent, heat resistant, sterilizable plastic film which is adapted to completely house an operating microscope including its support arms wherein the drape is provided with unique tubular ocular housing extensions 40 the free outer ends of which terminate in a pull tab which serves to facilitate precise positioning of the tubular housings on the ocular of a microscope and to facilitate removal of said pull tabs which, prior to removal, accurately and effectively position the free outer end of the ocular housing extensions remaining after removal of the tab portion closely adjacent to the outer ends of the eye-pieces of the oculars of the microscope.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,698,791; 3,796,477 and 4,045,118 are owned by the assignee of the present application.